


Watermelon Pigs

by RedLlamas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, Blackwatch Era, Gen, Genji has a gay revelation, Genji is how we know him, M/M, Watermelons, i can't believe that's already a tag, kings row
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: Genji eats watermelons with Roadhog, and is curious.





	Watermelon Pigs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HappyLeech](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/gifts).



> This is for my buddy Leech after I made an ask at their tfln OW blog yeah boiii

Genji was sitting on a balcony, above the others.

  


The team had, some time ago, teamed up with two “menacing” figures they had come across in Kings Row. Apparently, this duo had wrecked havoc across the world, and Blackwatch needed a certain set of skills in order to retrieve some crucial information.

The skills, in question, were to create a large enough distraction to divert everyone’s attention to … whatever is it that would be the distraction.

That recruitment was a week ago. The info was on the other side of the island, and they could only move at night because the two from down under were wanted, and had their faces plastered all over the news. Not a lot of snitches in the dark, but if there were, they were quickly dispatched.

The team had stopped at a restaurant with an open ceiling, letting in the moonlight. The staff had recognized the duo but smartly said nothing.

The food was great. There was a selection of fruit, meats, soups. The skinny one, the junker (Junkrat? That was his name, right?) was currently devouring an entire chicken by himself. McCree seemed to be amused by this, as he kept making bets with Sandra to see if Junkrat could finish it all. She took him up on it.

Junkrat’s friend, the hog or whatever (Roadhog? These guys), wasn't actually eating. He had a mask on. Genji thought he could just take it off and eat, but when he was actually looking at him, he could see scar lines coming out from above his mask.

He knew how that felt.

(That's why he's on the balcony).

Roadhog got up ever so quietly (as quiet as a 550 lbs person could be), walked over to the other side of the table, grabbed two watermelons, and walked away. Genji saw him walk towards the veranda in the back of the restaurant.

He got up to follow him.

The second floor still covered the veranda, still a balcony. Genji leaned over to see Roadhog, what was he doing.

What he wasn't expecting was for Roadhog to sit down, place a watermelon in front of him, reach up to his mask, only to stop and look up at him. Genji was startled. He waved at him. Roadhog waved back, then started getting up.

“No no, stop,” Genji called out. What was he doing? He heard a grunt from him. Genji was worries for a second, but eventually he sat back down.

There was silence for a bit, only the sounds of crickets heard throughout the plains in the outskirts of town.

Genji started climbing down to the first floor. He landed softly on his toes. He walked over to Roadhog and debated whether or not to actually go through with this.

Well, he's already here, so he might as well.

He sat down next to him.

Roadhog grunted at him.

“Can I eat with you?”

Roadhog grunted, and handed him a watermelon. Genji nodded, and took it. He took his katana from its sheath and sliced the watermelon in half. Then he cut them into edible pieces. He thought he heard a chuckle from the hog.

“Do you want me to slice your watermelon?”

This time Roadhog did chuckle, but he shook his head. “Rind’s good for you.”

Oh.

That was the first time he had heard Roadhog talk. It was low and gravelly. Sounded fine.

“Oh okay, well, suit yourself,” he said nonchalantly. He turned back to his slices, and took off his face mask.

He could feel a slight breeze hitting his face. The sky was slightly lighter than he thought. The Moon was bright as a pearl.

He bit into a slice. It was cool and sweet.

He heard Roadhog hesitate to take off his mask.

“I never saw you,” he assured him.

Roadhog grunted in response, and took off his mask.

Genji couldn't help himself, he was so curious. He tried to look at him casually, but now he was openly looking at him.

He had scars everywhere. Under his eyes, on his nose, his lips, his cheeks. Their placement seemed reminiscent of a skull. He had spots of discolored skin from his hairline down his neck. His eyes were a dull gray, hardened by his time in the Wasteland. His nose has been broken beyond repair.

He was handsome.

Genji gulped and looked away. Roadhog turned to him and said, “I like your style.”

He blushed. “Thanks. I like your style, too.”

Roadhog laughed at that, then proceeded to bite into the watermelon, rind and all. He managed to chew off a great big chunk of it, and Genji felt something deep in his gut at the sight of that.

(He told himself that he was amazed that someone could do that, just to not think about it).

They ate their watermelons in silence, enjoying this time to be vulnerable but safe in each other's presence.

  


Next morning, McCree was parading around with Sandra’s money in his hand, delighted that Junkrat had actually, in fact, finished the entire goddamn chicken in one night.


End file.
